rocketmmofandomcom-20200214-history
GFEMMORPG
This is the guidebook for GFEMMORPG. This page covers news and links for GFEMMORPG ONLY. For more information of the game please head to Garlikk's Fine Establishment MMORPG. GFEMMORPG will cover as a rules page and as an official guidebook for the game. Guidebook Welcome to the official guidebook of GFEMMORPG, this covers aspects from PvP to using modes and many others, reading this will make you an even skilled person at the game. Continue reading, it will show you even more tips and even a bit of trivia. This article could be a One-Shot Article and provide misc content. You can help by editing this content. Thanks. Notes It is recommended that you have clicked 'Show' on the Contents tab. This way you can find the topic you want to see more info about on there easily. If you spot a problem on the page, don't hesitate to fix it. GFEMMORPG supports Windows XP, Vista and 7. You need to run a 64 bit Vista and 7 (latest service packs) Starting the game Category:Misc BEFORE DOWNLOADING ANYTHING, REGISTER AN ACCOUNT ON NETPLAY, THIS SITE, OR ANY OTHER SITES LISTED HERE. Before clicking the GFEMMORPG downloads page on the front page of the RocketMMO wikia. You must go to Rocket Gaming. Rocket Gaming is a free blogging site that allows you to traverse and write down all your thoughts about the latest gaming news. On the right hand side of the page there is a content tab that can let you go to the Home Page or to the Archives page. On the content tab there is the new 'Netplay' page. Netplay is a free MMORPG service created by Rocket Studios. You have to click Create Account on the page. After creating your account, you can go to the Games page on Netplay. From there you can click Downloads or Subscriptions. You have to click Subscriptions. Choose GFEMMORPG from the Subscriptions list and then subscribe to GFEMMORPG on Netplay. Check your account to see if GFEMMORPG is on your Subscriptions list. The reason to do this is to show other members on Netplay that you are playing that specific game. We do realize that there are users that don't use this site and choose to use Netplay instead. Head on over to our wikia and ask an admin if you can play GFEMMORPG, if they permit you to play GFEMMORPG, head on over to the front page of our site and click Downloads. When you reached the Downloads page click on the GFEMMORPG Download and wait it to download. You do need a game installer and another client to download, the game installer is for the bug we had to fix, the bug was declared undead and required us to make a game installer. The client is also part of the bug's mess, considering now that the client holds up most of the game's content. After all of those are finished, click on the GFEMMORPG application and start playing the game we developed. Other methodCategory:Pages that need editing The other method for starting the game is the GFEMMORPG website method. The website only carries a news and downloads page(s). Head to the downloads page and click on Download Game. Once you've downloaded the game you can start playing and create your account. Third Method Bought the game? Lovely. Open up your DVD-ROM drive and put in the disc. From there on, you can start playing the game. I'm noting the most of the game's content is outdated and won't contain much of the content the downloadable version holds up. Fourth method We've hosted several flash versions of GFEMMORPG. These flash versions can't be downloaded and can be played on your browser. The flash versions of the game is currently using UNITY. You need to download UNITY in order to play the game. The flash versions also contain outdated content and isn't updated in any way. The flash versions can be played once links are available in the 'Official guidebooks' tab on this wiki. Additional Information After downloading the game, you do have to extract the files, using 7zip (since GFEMMORPG is supported by Windows as of right now). You need to download a patch for the game too. A patch can fix up some certain bugs. Also download the RocketMMO Official Application Download Package 12.2. Downloading the package gives you Update Packs, a free blogging system from the developers and supports ALL of the current game updates, you don't even have to go back to this website to download updates. Downloading the package also downloads links from the game that can be downloaded without having to resort to going to your default browser to download. Profile After logging in, you're greeted to the menu screens. On the top left corner, you'll see a blank square with your username, click it and you're in your profile. You can click on your blank square to edit your profile, you can edit your background, and you can edit your message. Each profile has a message wall, you can post messages on each profile's walls. There's not much you can do with profiles. You can do private messages and stuff, but that's it. Controls Although this MMO also contains a configurations setting in the Options. There are default controls in the game. WASD & the Arrow Keys can move your character. Clicking on an enemy will be an attack. The ZXC buttons will act as the other attack or magic buttons. Enter can bring up the pause Menu. Scrolling up and down can select through weapons. Menus The menus are brought up with literally starting the game. The Menus has lots of options for the actual game, since the original page contains minimal information on how to use these modes. This guide will show you a more detailed way to play. Single Player Single Player (also known as Solo mode) is the Practice mode for the MMORPG. Single Player features a Campaign mode and the Event Viewer, As of the few updates featured in the game, Single Player also featured a Speedrun mode. Campaign Mode The Campaign Mode featured in the game is the Solo Mode where you play by yourself. You can travel through various worlds which the MMORPG offers and do certain quests the NPCs that were developed offered. Campaign Mode is a practice mode and doesn't certainly hold up much, but can you show a lot of stuff and what are the things to do. Event Viewer The Event Viewer is updated. 'The Event Viewer shows Player History, showing what actions you did in Campaign Mode. Player History can be printed. Player History can show faster methods and ways to do Campaign Mode. Event Viewer also shows Unlockables. Unlockables has a bunch of concept art, 3d models, and character biographies that you can collect. Unlockables also shows your character's Inventory. Speedrun Mode The Speedrun Mode is a download link and a modification to the game's current Single Player mode. Speedrun mode is basically Campaign mode but with a timer, the timer shows you how fast you do quests and how fast you completed Campaign Mode. You can have specific settings for Speedrun mode changed in the Options Menu. You can also change the time for a specific time goal to complete a quest or the whole campaign mode. Custom Game The Custom Game mode allows you to create a match yourself and play against NPCs. This mode allows you to customize what you can do. Here is a full bullet-list of preferences and options that are available for Custom Game mode. * Choose a match type: 1v1, Free for All, OverFire * If chosen OverFire: Choose block type * Choose character * Choose stage MultiPlayer Multiplayer is the main mode for the game. Multiplayer has two options: Online Mode and Co-Op mode. Both modes allow you to play with other people. Co-Op mode requires you to connect your PC to somebody's other PC. Online mode requires internet. Rocket Points Access to V.I.P. servers - 25 Rocket Points Online Mode When opening up Online Mode, the beginning requires you to select a server. Servers can be selected as open, private, or closed. Open servers let you join automatically with no requirements at all, private servers require requirements and usually the admins on the server need to know who you are. Closed servers won't be accepting more users. Join the selected server by clicking on the server and then clicking 'JOIN'. After clicking a server, you must join a group. A group is a nickname for chatrooms in the game. Each group that was started requires a chat. After joining a group, you can head on with adventures to play with people! Creating and Launching Servers '''Note: Your server is like a free trial, your server will only last 2 WEEKS. To get the full version, you need to pay with Rocket Points. ' To create and launch a server for GFEMMORPG, you must go to any server, any server at all. After joining a server, bring up the chat, clicking the 'Speech' box. After you've gotten the chat up, bring up the command prompt, to do so, do the following: /betasceneriesrender//commandpromptinstallation The command prompt will only take around two minutes to install. We assure you. After the installation process has been completed, a text box will appear saying 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE'. Now, bring up the command prompt by: /OPENCOMMANDPROMPT The command prompt will open, with loads of commands opened. During the new update, you have the option to search up commands. Search up 'CREATE A SERVER'. Click on the option. You will have various options for creating a server, such as coming up with a name for your server, adding in a description, and your own custom server logo that can be viewed on the server list (updated: Rocket Points required). During the new update, you have options for gameplay styles now, you can either choose playing Campaign mode with random people who joined your server, strict PVP matches only, different arenas can be enabled and disabled as well as characters, PVP matches being players randomly selected to fight each other, or you can choose All Out Attack, which is where you can do all of these things listed, as well as a special surprise mode. It's all up to you. Rocket Points Set server as V.I.P. - 25 Rocket Points Rocket Points Rocket Points are special points that can be used to buy premium content, Rocket Points is payed for with real cash. To buy Rocket Points, go to the option in the menus of the game labeled 'Rocket Points'. You can choose several paid plans. After buying a plan, you can choose several options in the Rocket Points menu which you want to buy with Rocket Points. You can compete in the Rocket Points limited time richster challenge, unlock professional modes, and get V.I.P. unlockables. Guilds 'Note: Guilds will only relate to Online. ' Guilds work the same way as servers do, each can be set as private, open, or closed. Guilds also have certain ranks to give to people, you can set them as driver, moderator, voice or room owner. Ranks are also based on battling performances and will reflect on either your strength or your speed. Depending on what mode the server is set on, you can do exclusive guild missions with your teammates '''only if you completed both the Singleplayer and Multiplayer campaigns, participate in PvP challenges, or go insane with All Out Attack. If you're running a guild, there are many actions you can edit after the creation, you can rewrite the description, or maybe even set your guild to an exclusive mode only. Guilds are truly the efficient way of saying teamwork makes the dream work. Rocket Points -Custom uniform - 35 Rocket Points -Custom vehicle - 28 Rocket Points -Custom weapon - 12 Rocket Points (updated) -Expand guild's team size for more players - 45 Rocket Points -Custom hat (NEW) - 5 Rocket Points Category:Guidebooks Co-OpCategory:Support The Co-Op mode was made exclusively to play locally, all you need to do get started is to buy a ROCKET STUDIOS' PC CONNECTION LINK. Lots of connection links are being sold on eBay, go buy some! If you've bought it already, that is fantastic. Connect it to your PC, connect the other end to other person's PC. Co-Op contains two modes: OverFire and Custom Match. OverFire is a mode that requires you to survive in horrific climates, build a house, defend your territory and slowly be drowned into insanity. A Custom Match is the same thing as a Custom Game. Rocket Points 4-Player Connection Link (Comes in Green, Purple, Blue and Pink) - 23 Rocket Points, $15 & $8 for shipping and handling. Lite Connection Link (Comes in Gold and Silver! NEW!!!! Comes in Emerald)- 32 Rocket Points, $32 & $8 for shipping and handling. Additional Information The connection link is not to be used on most laptops. Most laptops won't register the link connection and you won't be able to play, some do register it but senses it as something else, you will be unable to play. Player Versus Player Player Versus Player can only be played in Online Mode. After you are level 12, you can unlock the Player Versus Player arenas. To go there, go to the menus, click Online Mode, and now a screen will be brought up with the options 'GO TO ONLINE' or 'PVP ARENAS'. Click on PVP Arenas, to participate in the fight, click "RUMBLE!" and you will be put on the wait list. Arenas change after 3 rounds of battles, so be prepared for lag. Have fun! Links None yet.